Thirteen Things
by tfbl
Summary: What Spock Learns About Jim, & What He Knows.


AN: Many people have told me that the grammar and spelling in my stories are terrible, I'm aware of this, and, believe it or not I correct anything that I write before I post it, but I have ADD, Asbergers, as well as two other disabilities that make grammar and spelling extremely difficult. I make an honest effort to write and spell correctly, but it is so hard for me that most of the time Word can't figure out much of what I'm trying to say. I apologize to all of you that are annoyed by the mistakes, but, as I've told you I do the best I can.

I would also like to make a request. When I posted this story before, a reviewer told me that it was awful, then asked if I was five years old. I appreciate and welcome any criticism or suggestions you have, but please do not insult me when you do so. I have been insulted and teased by people much of my life, and I don't appreciate further abuse on a site that I have enjoyed for a long time, especially when I am polite to all of you, even if you have views that are different from my own. Thank You.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

What Spock Learns About James Kirk, And Something He Knew

1. For everything Jim can do there are three things that he can't. He wouldn't be able to sing, fence, or follow step by step directions if his life depended on it. Respecting Starfleet commanded, controlling his emotions, and restraining himself from flirting with Nyota are completely beyond him. If he had to be tactful, keep himself from being harmed on an away mission, or keep Doctor McCoy's stress level down to what is normal for Humans he would have difficulty passing the two hour mark. If you asked him to disrespect either Christopher or Helena Pike, remain celibate for two weeks, or accept that there is no such thing as a no win serniro, Jim would either gape in shock or use a number of colorful phrases. Completing his paperwork before the deadline, keep quarters neat, or remain silent during intercourse is unthinkable. Obeying Starfleet orders without question or diversion, getting the appropriate hours of sleep required for Humans, or giving up coffee and alcohol are out of the question. Watching a movie from start to finish, letting an insult to either himself, his parents, or a member of the bridge crew slide, or play any card game is impossible.

2. He hates the Terran holiday of Halloween. This date also happens to be his birthday, as well as the day his father died.

3. There is a slightly raised, white scar that runs the length of his lower back and upper thigh. It's the result of falling off of his old motorcycle.

4. Jim is a genius, possessing an IQ of 195, and can read at the rate of 85,000 words per minute. He has an edict memory and by the time he joined Starfleet he had written twelve of the fourteen papers that were required reading at the Academy. His intellect is one of the things that kept him alive on Tarsus IV.

5. It doesn't matter to Jim that he is neither Vulcan nor Human. That he is too muscular, sensual, and emotional to be accepted by Vulcans. That he is too slender, ridged, and unemotional to be accepted by Humans. Jim loves, wants, and accepts him _because_ of these differences, not in _spite_ of them.

6. If a person smells of cigarette smoke or alcohol separately it does not have an effect on him, but if they smell of both it is enough to make him vomit. In time he would learn this is because his stepfather, Frank, always smelled like this combat ion before he would beat Jim the hardest. 

7. He is a vegetarian. Unlike most Humans who have a reglious or personal belief against the consumption of animal flesh, Jim is vegetation because he cannot stand the smell or taste of meat. It is a smell that remains him of Tarsus, and of the putrid order of thousands of bodies burning. It is a taste that remains him how the flesh of humans tasted in his mouth after weeks of near starvation. It is a food that remains him of the horrors he saw, of the unthinkable acts he was forced to perform in order to keep himself and the other children alive, of the dangers they faced, and of two years of terror, rage, helplessness, pain, and dehumanization. This food causes nightmares so terrible his own screams will wake him, makes him go days without eating because of a reflex born out of necessity, and causes emotions so deep and violent they are capable of breaching even his strongest mental shields.

8. His favorite drinks are black coffee, milk, green tea, mango juice, and alcohol. The foods he likes the best are chocolate, pasta, salads, pears, and breads. He loves swimming, wrestling, reading, writing papers, computer programming, music, and drawing. His favorite colors are indigo, green, crimson, gold, and silver.

9. If it wasn't for the shape of his nose and eyes he would be an exact replica of his father. If his father were alive Jim would be proud of this, but because George Kirk is not he hates how much he resembles him. It is because of this that his mother stayed away, why she cried when she saw him those few times she was planet side. It is why she pretended to never receive his calls, why he wouldn't hear from her for up to a year at a time, and the reason why for sixteen years he was left in the care of a man who abused him.

10. When he's nervous he runs his tongue along the inside of his cheek.

11. His most prized postion is a chess set he inherited from his grandfather. The board is made out of black and white marble, while the pieces are carved from black and white opals.

12. The number of things that Jim is allergic to range from moderate to life threatening, and take up eight pages on the computer. This is most likely why Doctor McCoy's' stress level rises considerably the moment Jim enters Sickbay.

+ 1. He considerers Doctor McCoy and Nurse Chapels' children; Patrick, Alan, and Joanna, as well as Nyota and Gailas' son, Kellen, to be their children , just as P'Jem is theirs. He agrees with his t'hy'la.


End file.
